


В прямом эфире

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: Хайпожорство до добра не доводит! Особенно, если рядом есть другие любители пожрать
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В прямом эфире

— Здравствуйте, дорогие слушатели Волшебной Волновой Сети! Сегодня вечером, как и каждую пятницу, с вами я, Бриджит Скитер, и моя передача «МБМ: Маги Без Мантии»! И вы, конечно, как всегда, услышав эти три слова, подумали о чем-то своем... Хи-хи. Не могу вас за это винить! Но, пока вас окончательно не поглотили в своих томных водах излишне игривые фантазии, поспешу напомнить, что так удачно придуманное мною название всего лишь означает свободный, доверительный формат, в котором происходит общение с гостями студии. На свою сегодняшнюю передачу я позволила себе пригласить очень необычного человека интересной профессии, какую стены этого помещения еще видеть не видели! Вы заинтригованы? Ну, разумеется! Итак. Затаите дыхание... Сегодня угощаться моим восхитительным и особенным чаем будет... Тадам! Магозоолог! Кто же это, спрашиваете себя вы, что в нем особенного? Магозоологи, понимаете ли, потрясающие и неординарные личности. Их больше интересуют неразумные жители лесов, болот и степей, чем представители своего вида и, хм, свой собственный вид в зеркале. Рассеянные, растрепанные, частенько холостые, они нянчатся с неприглядными и опасными фантастическими тварями, пользуясь тем, что какой-нибудь Дамблдор всегда готов подергать ниточки на самом верху Министерства и замять травматичные происшествия с участием питомцев! Вы, надеюсь, заметили, как я выстроила эту фразу? И, конечно же, решили, что Бриджит Скитер забыла грамматику? Как бы не так, хи-хи! Да-да, у магозоологов есть, разумеется, питомцы, но и директор Хогвартса не испытывает в них недостатка. И сегодня в нашей студии один из них! А на коленях он держит... Хм... Скажу так: очень маленького и страшненького представи... О, Мерлиновы подштанники, отпусти мой палец! Мою руку! Мое... М-м-хр-хр...

Из динамика раздались скрежет, пыхтение, вопли. Затем они внезапно резко оборвались, и воцарилась тишина. Через некоторое время ее прервало осторожное покашливание, и запинающийся мужской голос робко произнес:

— Э-э-э... Честно говоря... Надеюсь, эта штука работает? Сюда ведь надо говорить? То есть... Надеюсь, она, напротив, сломана... Потому что я, кажется, не знаю, что сказать... И пожалуй... Наверное, я... Ну... Пошел?.. Всем до свидания!

Скрип отодвигаемого стула сменили звуки удаляющихся шагов.


End file.
